Plotka
by fanka77
Summary: Co może wyniknąć z jednej, nieudolnie podsłuchanej rozmowy? Przekonają się o tym moi bohaterowie...


„_**Plotka"**_

Od godziny powinna tu być i Jack zaczął się denerwować. To dlatego krążył w pobliżu windy, wypatrując jej niczym jastrząb i próbował nawiązać z nią kontakt. Zapewne jego szybkie wybieranie już starło się na wiór, skoro w kółko słyszał to przeklęte „Abonent jest poza zasięgiem sieci, albo ma wyłączony telefon…"

- Cholera!- jęknął pod nosem, zupełnie zdesperowany niepowodzeniem. Już miał poprosić Tarę, by spróbowała ją namierzyć, kiedy jego komórka zaczęła dzwonić. Jedno spojrzenie i nie mógł powstrzymać powodzi pytań…

- Sue! Dzięki Bogu! Gdzie jesteś? Zamartwiałem się, gdy się spóźniłaś! Próbowałem dzwonić, ale twoje blackberry było wyłączone!- mówił z ewidentną paniką w głosie, paniką, której nie słyszała, ale której była świadoma dzięki liczbie wykrzykników, jaka pojawiła się na wyświetlaczu jej komunikatora.

Kiedy usłyszał jej odpowiedź, struchlał jeszcze bardziej…

- O Jezu!- zawołał przerażony.- Jesteś cała? Nic ci się nie stało?- dopytywał się czując, jak szybko wali mu serce.

I znów usłyszał odpowiedź, która niemal natychmiast padła z jej słodkich ust i była szybkim wyjaśnieniem tego, co się wydarzyło podczas jej nieobecności.

- A co z dzieckiem?- spytał natychmiast, nie zwracając uwagi, że nerwowo krąży po korytarzu budynku Hoover'a, nie tak opustoszałym, jak mogłoby się wydawać…

- Na pewno?- zapytał raz jeszcze, nerwowo przeciągając dłonią po włosach.- Trzymaj się. Już po ciebie jadę!- zapewnił, niemal gnając do windy i naciskając guzik na poziom parkingowy.- Tak, ja też… Do zobaczenia niedługo…- dodał miękko i chwilę potem zakończył połączenie.

Niecierpliwie przycisnął guzik windy raz, potem jeszcze drugi, trzeci i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy drzwi się wreszcie otworzyły. Gdyby teraz nie dojechała, zapewne pobiegłby schodami, ale skoro jest, będzie na dole o wiele szybciej. Sue go potrzebowała. Nie liczyło się nic więcej…

o-O-o

Nie mogła w to uwierzyć! To była sensacja roku i to sensacja, jaką należało się podzielić z najlepszą przyjaciółką.

- _Z drugiej strony…- _pomyślała smutno.- _… szkoda… Takie ciacho…_

Wracając do swojego biura ze stertą teczek w rękach, rozmyślała o tym, co usłyszała i jak to wpłynie na resztę kobiet w budynku. Od dziś, chyba każda będzie chodzić w żałobie…

- Macy!- zawołała, gdy weszła do pokoju sekretarek.- Nie uwierzysz, co właśnie usłyszałam!- stwierdziła z ekscytacją.

- O czym mówisz, Bree?- zapytała Asystentka Dyrektora d/s Personalnych, patrząc na rozemocjonowaną przyjaciółkę.

- Kojarzysz to seksowne, czekoladowe ciasteczko z ekipy wywiadowczej, z trzeciego piętra?- zapytała ciemnowłosa sekretarka.

- Tego starszego? Yeah.- odparła ruda asystentka.

- Nie tego starego!- zaprzeczyła dziewczyna.

- To, którego? Z dołeczkami?- padło pytanie.

- Nie. Tego też nie, choć przyznają, że jest niezły. Zwłaszcza akcent…- dorzuciła rozmarzona, a potem kontynuowała:- Mówię o tym boskim brunecie, z oczami, jak najlepsza szwajcarska czekolada, o Hudsonie!- wyjaśniła szybko.

- Aaaa… O nim… Faktycznie seksowny facet.- przyznała.- Z chęcią bym się z nim umówiła…- wymamrotała, oblizując instynktownie usta.

- Nie ty jedna, ale nic z tego…- zachichotała Bree, widząc zdumienie na twarzy koleżanki.

- Dlaczego?- wzdrygnęła się Macy.- Myślisz, że nie jestem w jego typie?

- Nie to, że nie jesteś, choć z drugiej strony…- roześmiała się tajemniczo.- Chodzi o to, że się spóźniłaś, słoneczko, jak 99% kobiet w budynku zresztą!- dodała.

- Huh? O czym ty mówisz?- spytała ruda.

- Mówi ci coś nazwisko Sue Thomas?- zapytała ciemnowłosa dziewczyna, przycupnąwszy na brzegu biurka asystentki dyrektora.

- Uhm… To ta blondyna z wywiadowczego, ta głucha…- przytaknęła, nadal nie wiedząc, do czego zmierza Bree.- Zdaje się, że to jego partnerka, czy coś… Plotki krążą, że oni…- powiedziała, lecz nie dane jej było skończyć, bo brunetka weszła jej w słowo.

- Plotki nie oddają istoty rzeczy i mówię ci to z pierwszej ręki!- wyszczerzyła się dziewczyna, podsycając ciekawość przyjaciółki.

- Dobra! Mów, co wiesz!- zażądała Macy.

- Ok. To było tak…- zaczęła sekretarka.- Wracałam z archiwum, kiedy natknęłam się na tego gorącego agenta w holu. Właśnie rozmawiał przez telefon i był silnie wystraszony…- opowiadała.- Z tego, co udało mi się usłyszeć, rozmawiał ze swoją partnerką, tylko że zgadnij, co?...- uniosła znacząco brwi.

- Co?- naciskała niecierpliwie rudowłosa.

- Cóż skarbie…- uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna.- Po tym, jak się do niej zwracał, jednoznacznie można było stwierdzić, że są czymś znacznie więcej…- mówiła.- Ale to jeszcze nie wszystko…- dorzuciła.

- No mówże, kobieto, bo zawału tu dostanę!- zawołała asystentka.

- Próbuję, ale mi przerywasz…- zauważyła sekretarka.

- Bree!- jęknęła dziewczyna.

- Dobrze już. dobrze.- powiedziała uspokajająco brunetka.- Gotowa na wiadomość roku?- spytała i zachichotała, widząc mroczne spojrzenie Macy, mówiące jednoznacznie „gadaj, albo cię uduszę!". Po takiej motywacji już nie zamierzała zwlekać.- Ta dziewczyna jest w ciąży i to z nikim innym, jak z jej partnerem!- wypaliła.

- Co? Skąd wiesz? Jak możesz być tego pewna?- pytała asystentka.

- Gdyby było inaczej, nie mówiłby na zakończenie, że ją kocha.- odparła Bree.

- Powiedział to?- zawołała zdziwiona ruda.

- No… niezupełnie, ale powiedział „Ja też…", a sama wiesz, co to znaczy. Zresztą, sama rozumiesz, że ze względu na politykę firmy, nie mogą otwarcie mówić o swoich uczuciach, więc korzystają z kodu!- dorzuciła swoją teorię.

- Niewiarygodne!- Macy pokiwała głową ze zdumieniem, a potem dodała:- Muszę powiedzieć o tym Jamie, z niebieskich kołnierzyków. Będzie zdruzgotana wieściami. Strasznie się w nim kochała!- stwierdziła, podnosząc się zza biurka i kierując do drzwi.- Niedługo wracam!- rzuciła na odchodnym i zniknęła z pola widzenia sekretarki, która chwyciła za swój telefon. W końcu, nie tylko Macy zasługiwała na to, by wiedzieć, prawda?

Nie minęło więc dużo czasu, a „wieść" obiegła budynek lotem błyskawicy i prawem plotki, „nieco" się rozrosła...

o-O-o

Upłynęły zaledwie dwie godziny, odkąd opuścił biuro, by pojechać po Sue i biedaczysko nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego, kiedy wchodzili do budynku, napotykali mrowie dziwnych spojrzeń…

- _Co jest?-_ pomyślał zdezorientowany.- _Dlaczego wszyscy się tak gapią? _

- Jack…- Sue wymruczała niepewnie, pochylając się w jego stronę.- Czy mi się wydaje, czy ci ludzie nam się przyglądają?- spytała równie skonfundowana, co on.

- Nie wydaje ci się.- odparł szybko agent.- Gapią się i nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego.- potwierdził.- Jestem brudny, czy co? Mam coś na zębach?

- Nie.- zaprzeczyła, gdy mu się dokładnie przyjrzała.- A może ja?- zapytała niepewnie.

- Nie. Jesteś perfekcyjna jak zawsze.- odpowiedział bez zastanowienia i oboje dziko się zaczerwienili. Ona, bo obdarzył ją komplementem, a on, bo zwykle powstrzymywał się od podobnych komentarzy w jej obecności. W końcu, od lat wielbił ją z ukrycia i nie miał odwagi na podobne wyznania…

- Dziękuję…- wyszeptała nieśmiało i uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko.

- Proszę.- odparł cicho, z zażenowaniem pocierając ręką kark. Na widok jej uśmiechu, o mało się nie rozpłynął…

Gdy już wrócił do rzeczywistości, zauważył jeszcze więcej znaczących spojrzeń i w panice położył na plecach Sue swoją dłoń, by nieco przyśpieszyć ich kroki. Im szybciej znajdą się w windzie, tym lepiej. Ci wszyscy ludzie sprawiali, że czuł się bardziej niż zakłopotany, a sądząc po minie Sue, nie był w tym względzie odosobniony…

- Nareszcie!- westchnął ciężko, gdy znaleźli się w ciasnym dźwigu, wiozącym ich na piętro, gdzie urzędowali.- Nie wiem, co ich wszystkich napadło…- wyznał.

- Ja też.- przyznała blondynka.- Najgorsze, że nikt nic nie mówił, tylko patrzyli. Gdyby choć jedna osoba otworzyła usta, wiedziałabym, o co chodzi, a tak?...- wymamrotała, ściskając mocniej smycz Levi'a.

- Yeah. Dziwne to wszystko…- przytaknął Jack.- Miejmy nadzieję, że cokolwiek to jest, zostanie na dole, a w biurze będziemy mieli spokój.- dodał powoli.

Zamiast odpowiedzi, Sue uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i pokiwała głową na znak, że się z nim zgadza.

Gdyby wiedzieli, jak bardzo się mylili…

Podróż przebiegła im nadzwyczaj szybko, zwłaszcza, że przez cały czas kradli sobie krótkie spojrzenia i rozmyślali o tym, jakby to było, gdyby byli czymś więcej, niż przyjaciółmi i partnerami.

- _Eeee...-_ przyszło mu do głowy_.- Ona nigdy nie spojrzy na mnie inaczej…To nie ta liga, chłopie. Pogódź się z tym… _

- _Nie oszukuj się, Sue…-_ powiedział jej wewnętrzny głos_.- On nigdy nie spojrzy na ciebie inaczej. To nie ta liga, dziewczyno. Pogódź się z tym… _

- _Może i tak…_- pomyśleli oboje.- _Ale co innego teoria, a co innego praktyka… _

o-O-o

Wchodząc do biura, stanęli jak wryci. Naprzeciw nich, w równym rządku, stała ekipa, a każdy z ich przyjaciół patrzył na nich dokładnie w taki sam sposób, jak ludzie na dole. Mało tego… Lucy miała dziwny błysk w oku, ręce oparte na biodrach, a jej noga chodziła jak u królika, podobnie, jak stopa Bobby'ego…

- Nie sądzicie, że należy nam się wyjaśnienie?- wypaliła ciemnoskóra dziewczyna.- Po tylu latach razem, chyba mieliśmy prawo wiedzieć!

- HUH?- jęknęli unisono Jack i Sue, patrząc na grupę, jak na wariatów.

- O co wam chodzi?- zapytał niepewnie Hudson, instynktownie przybliżając się do partnerki, a tym samym, nieopatrznie potwierdzając rzekome wiadomości.

- Oj Sparky, Sparky…- cmoknął z dezaprobatą Crash.- Nieładnie… Myślałem, że jesteśmy najlepszymi kumplami, a tymczasem ty, za moimi plecami, za naszymi plecami…- wymamrotał.

- Czy wyście się wszyscy szaleju najedli?- powiedział zdecydowanie brunet.

- Właśnie.- przytaknęła Sue.- Nie mamy pojęcia, o czym mówicie.- dorzuciła, odpinając psu smycz i kładąc torebkę na swoim biurku. Jack dosłownie deptał jej po piętach…

- Naprawdę?- z powątpiewaniem odezwał się Myles, taksując parę wzrokiem.

- Naprawdę.- odpowiedzieli razem.

- I jeszcze nam zaraz powiecie, że to, co mówią w całym budynku, to nieprawda?- wtrąciła się Tara.

- Yeah…- wymamrotał D.- Zawsze myślałem, że jesteśmy rodziną, a tymczasem wy…

- Na miłość boską! O co wam chodzi?- jęknęła sfrustrowana panna Thomas.

- Jak to, o co?- odparła jej współlokatorka.- Mieszkamy razem cztery lata, a ty tuż pod moim nosem wychodzisz za Jacka, oczekujesz jego dziecka i nie powiedziałaś mi o tym ani słowem? – wykrzyknęła wreszcie.

- Co?- padło z ust zaszokowanej pary, teraz już pewnej, że ich przyjaciele poszaleli.- Jakie małżeństwo, jakie dziecko?- dopytywali się partnerzy.

- No…- wyjąkała Tippy.- To, które będziecie mieli…

- Dzwonię po psychiatrę.- stwierdziła Sue.- Albo lepiej nie… CDC* to lepsze rozwiązanie. Może to jakiś wirus, albo zbiorowe zatrucie?- zastanawiała się głośno, rozmawiając z Jackiem.

- To dobry pomysł.- przytaknął i spojrzał na ekipę.- Jedliście coś, piliście?- spytał.

- Nie udawaj, Jack!- odezwał się Bobby.- Wiemy wszystko!

- A co, niby?- uniósł brew wespół z Sue.

- No jak to co? Nie zaprzeczysz chyba, że mieliście sekretny romans, pobraliście się po cichu, a teraz zostaniecie rodzicami?- powiedziała Tara.- Szkoda tylko, że nie zaprosiliście nas na ślub…- dodała z autentycznym smutkiem, a cała reszta przytaknęła.

- A możemy chociaż wiedzieć, skąd macie te rewelacyjne wiadomości?- spytała blondynka, z trudem nad sobą panując. Większego absurdu nie słyszała nigdy wcześniej…

- No… Przecież sami się przyznaliście…- wymamrotał Myles.

- Tak? A niby komu i kiedy?- Sparky skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i spojrzał przenikliwie na zebranych.

- Bree, z personalnego, słyszała waszą rozmowę.- odparła Lucy.- Słyszała, jak rozmawialiście przez telefon i mówiliście…

- Taaak?- naciskał Hudson.

- A o czym rzekomo mówiliśmy?- zainteresowała się Sue.

- Eeee… Bree mówiła, że widziała, jak Jack z tobą rozmawiał, i że bardzo się martwił o ciebie i o dziecko, i że powiedział, że cię kocha…- bełkotała Lucy.

Jak i Sue spojrzeli na siebie, i już dłużej nie wytrzymali. W tym samym momencie, z ich ust dobył się tak głośny śmiech, jakiego nigdy nie słyszano w budynku Hoover'a. Śmiali się do rozpuku, dłońmi ocierając łzy, które napłynęły im z oczu, podczas gdy ekipa stała z oczami w przysłowiowe słupki i szczękami opadającymi ku podłodze…

- N- no co?- jęknęła Tara.

Para spojrzała na nią i znów zaniosła się śmiechem. Minęło dość sporo czasu, zanim oboje zdołali się opanować na tyle, by pośpieszyć z wyjaśnieniem.

- Po pierwsze…- zaczęli powoli.- Chcielibyśmy powiedzieć, że jak na rzekomo najlepszą grupę wywiadowczą w FBI, coś kiepsko u was z informacjami.- powiedzieli.- Po drugie…- odezwał się brunet.- Sue i ja, nie mieliśmy sekretnego romansu, nie pobraliśmy się w tajemnicy, a już na pewno, nie oczekujemy dziecka!

- Dokładnie…- przytaknęła blondynka.- Gdybyście nie słuchali plotek, dowiedzielibyście się od nas, o czym tak naprawdę mówiliśmy…- zachichotała na widok zaczerwienionych po uszy współpracowników.

- To znaczy...- niepewnie wyjąkał Crash-… że wy nie?...

- Bobby, Bobby, Bobby…- tym razem to Jack cmoknął kilka razy.- Choć zasadniczo nasze rozmowy telefoniczne, to nasza prywatna sprawa…- powiedział powoli.-… to chyba musimy wyjaśnić sobie parę rzeczy.- dodał.- To prawda. Rozmawiałem z Sue przez telefon, ponieważ martwiłem się, że spóźniała się do pracy. Jej blackberry było wyłączone i myślałem, że coś się stało, co poniekąd była prawdą…- mówił.

- To znaczy?- odezwała się Lucy.

- To znaczy…- tym razem usłyszeli głos blondynki.-… że w drodze od lekarza, zepsuł mi się samochód i musiałam zadzwonić po Troy'a, żeby go odholował do warsztatu Charlie'go, co zresztą zrobiłam. Podczas, gdy Troy robił, co trzeba, ja postanowiłam złapać taksówkę. Traf chciał, że czekając na jej przyjazd, przypadkowo uwikłałam się w wypadek z udziałem ciężarnej kobiety, która omal nie zginęła pod kołami rozpędzonego samochodu. W ostatniej chwili ją złapałam, ale obie kiepsko upadłyśmy. Ja skręciłam trochę nadgarstek, a ona uderzyła się w głowę i straciła przytomność. Zadzwoniłam po karetkę i wkładając blackberry do kieszeni, przypadkowo je wyłączyłam.

- Stąd moje zdenerwowanie…- wtrącił się Hudson.- Nie mogłem się do niej dodzwonić.- wyjaśnił.

- Dokładnie.- uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna.- W każdym razie, zorientowałam się dopiero w szpitalu i natychmiast powiadomiłam Jacka, co się dzieje. Opowiedziałam mu o tej kobiecie, a on od razu spytał, co z dzieckiem.- mówiła.

- Załóżmy, że mówicie prawdę.- odezwał się Harward.- Załóżmy, że faktycznie się nie pobraliście i nie macie małego Hudsona w drodze…- ciągnął.- To nie tłumaczy jednak faktu, że Bree słyszała, jak mówisz, że ją kochasz, Jack!- wypalił blondyn, wskazując na Sue.

Para natychmiast spojrzał na siebie i zarumieniła nieznacznie.

- A co dokładnie słyszała Bree?- spytał wreszcie brunet.- Czy słyszała „kocham cię, Sue"?- dorzucił, usiłując brzmieć nonszalancko, podczas gdy naprawdę marzył o tym, by jej to wyznać, by krzyczeć o tym z dachów…

- Noooo niezupełnie.- powiedział Gans.

- To znaczy?- Sue położyła dłonie na biodrach, kopiując pozę Lucy.

Cała ta sytuacja była nie tylko nieco frustrująca, ale przede wszystkim, komiczna. Jack nigdy nie powiedziałby jej czegoś podobnego, prawda?- Czekamy…- dodała znacząco.

- No dobra! Powiedział „Ja też", ale chyba wszyscy wiemy, że to zakodowana wiadomość miłosna!- wypalił Bobby.

Nie mogli w to uwierzyć. Ich własna ekip uwikłała się z biurowy teleekspress i wymyśliła coś takiego…

- A nie przyszło wam do głowy…- odezwał się brunet.- …że pytałem o stan dziecka oraz matki i miałem nadzieję, podobnie jak Sue, że oboje będą zdrowi?- spytał, kiwając z niedowierzaniem głową.- To właśnie miałem na myśli, mówiąc owe „Ja też".- wyjaśnił.

- Znaczy, że zrobiliśmy z siebie idiotów?- wymamrotał zawstydzony Leland.

- Owszem, ale na pocieszenie powiem, że nie wy jedni, sądząc po spojrzeniach, jakimi obrzuciło nas trzy czwarte budynku.- powiedziała wesoło Sue.

Zespołowy jęk wstydu i rozczarowania wydobył się z ust ekipy.

- Przepraszamy…- mamrotali jeden przez drugiego.

- Yeah, yeah, yeah…- Jack pomachał ręką.- Wybaczamy, ale następnym razem, radzę przyjrzeć się faktom, zanim wyciągniecie wnioski.- dorzucił i zwrócił się do partnerki.- Co powiesz na lunch z dala od tego cyrku?- spytał.

- A stawiasz?- uśmiechnęła się.

- Owszem.- przytaknął.- Włoskie?

- Z przyjemnością.- odparła, chwytając torebkę, smycz i wołając psa.- Prowadź, Sparky.- powiedziała.- Przez ten cały galimatias, zgłodniałam.

- No to jest nas dwoje.- zachichotał, a Levi szczeknął.- Przepraszam, kolego. Troje.- sprostował klepiąc goldena po głowie.- Wracamy za godzinę…- rzucił, gdy wychodzili.- Liczymy, że do tego czasu odpowiednie memo obiegnie biuro.- dodał znacząco.

- Macie to, jak w banku.- odparł Dimitrius, zanim zniknęli w windzie.

o-O-o

Jedząc spaghetti z klopsikami w Gianni's, nadal chichotali.

- Co za dzień!- powiedział Jack, sięgając po mrożoną herbatę i upijając łyk.

- Yeah. Absurdalny, prawda?- przytaknęła.- Jak mogli pomyśleć, że ty i ja?...- dodała niepewnie, czerwieniąc się lekko i brunet spojrzał na nią przenikliwie.

- A co? Czy to by było takie złe?- zaryzykował pytanie, czując, jak jego serce przyśpiesza.

- Noooo nie…- przyznała cicho.- Ale przecież ty nie…- dorzuciła, zanim ugryzła się w język.

- Co, Sue?- spytał łagodnie, odkładając widelec i nakrywając jej dłoń swoją.- O czym mówisz?

- Nieważne.- wymamrotała dziewczyna, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.

- Wprost przeciwnie.- zaprzeczył.- Chcę, muszę wiedzieć, co miałaś na myśli.- naciskał delikatnie.

- No przecież sam wiesz…- wyszeptała niemal bezgłośnie.

- Nie, nie wiem…- zaprzeczył.- Powiedz mi, Sue. Proszę.

Zawahała się, ale wreszcie odpowiedziała.

- No, ta cała sytuacja, my…- mamrotała pod nosem.- To się nigdy nie zdarzy.

- Dlaczego?- spytał, a jego serce waliło jak szalone.

- Bo nie myślisz o mnie w ten sposób.- powiedziała w końcu i wlepiła wzrok w talerz.

Na sekundę przestał oddychać. Do czego zmierzała? Czy jednak mógł żywić nadzieję, że czuła do niego to samo, co on do niej? Czy nie zrobi z siebie głupca, obnażając przed nią duszę? Był tylko jeden sposób, by się o tym dowiedzieć.

Powoli zabrał swoją dłoń z jej ręki i skierował ku górze, unosząc jej podbródek tak, by jego usta znalazły się w zasięgu jej wzroku.

- Mylisz się.- powiedział krótko.

- Huh?- wyszeptała, niepewna, czy dobrze zrozumiała.

- Mylisz się, Sue.- powtórzył.- Myślę o tobie w ten sposób. Myślę od bardzo dawna, w zasadzie od pierwszego dnia, gdy cię poznałem…

- Nie mówisz poważnie?- powiedziała z niedowierzaniem.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo nie możesz! Przecież ty jesteś Jack Hudson. Możesz mieć każdą kobietę, jakiej zechcesz…- ciągnęła niepewnie.

- A czy tak trudno uwierzyć ci, że chcę ciebie, tylko ciebie?- zapytał łagodnie.

- Dlaczego?

- Dlaczego?- uśmiechnął się miękko.- Bo tylko przy tobie żyję, tylko przy tobie oddycham i czuję, tylko przy tobie jestem sobą. Czy to niewystarczający powód?- spytał.- Jesteś wszystkim, czego szukałem w kobiecie i wiele więcej. Jesteś piękna, słodka, dobra, troskliwa, wyrozumiała i lojalna… Sprawiasz, że chcę być lepszym człowiekiem, że chcę być ciebie wart. Jesteś unikatowa Sue. Czy to nie powód, by cię kochać?

- Ko- kochać?- zająknęła się.- Ty mnie?...

- Yeah.- zaczerwienił się.- Kocham cię, Sue.- wyznał wreszcie po tylu latach skrywania uczuć.- I chciałbym wiedzieć, czy w przyszłości mógłbym liczyć na twoją wzajemność…- dodał cicho.

- Nie…- wyszeptała, a widząc jego zdruzgotaną minę, dodała szybko:-… ponieważ już ją masz.

- Naprawdę?- wyszeptał, czując, że znów może oddychać.

- Uhmm…- wyznała zarumieniona.- Od pierwszego dnia…

Uśmiechnął się. Po raz pierwszy od wieków, na jego twarzy pojawił się tak szeroki i radosny uśmiech. Chciał się o nią starać, tymczasem jej serce już należało do niego, choć nie wypowiedziała jeszcze na głos tych dwóch słów, które tak pragnął usłyszeć.

- Sue?- zapytał cicho, przysuwając się bliżej.

- Tak?- odparła.

- Miałabyś coś przeciwko, gdybym cię teraz pocałował?- poprosił.

- Miałabym, gdybyś tego nie zrobił, Jack.- odpowiedziała i kolejne, co pamiętała, to jego usta na swoich wargach. Pocałunek marzeń…

- Kocham cię.- powtórzył, gdy oboje przerwali pieszczotę z braku powietrza w płucach.

- A ja kocham ciebie.- powiedziała w końcu i znów zatonęła w jego ramionach. Lunch został zapomniany, jak zresztą cała reszta. W tym momencie, istnieli tylko oni i ich miłość.

- Sue…- odezwał się jakiś czas potem.

- Co?- uśmiechnęła się

- Nie chcę sekretnego romansu z tobą.- odparł.- Chcę oficjalnych randek, szybkich zaręczyn i jeszcze szybszego ślubu, że o dzieciach nie wspomnę…- wyznał, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy.

- No to jest nas dwoje.- wyszeptała wzruszona.- Ja chcę dokładnie tego samego.- dodała.

- Świetnie!- wyszczerzył się.- W takim razie, dziś zabiorę cię na pierwszą randkę, za tydzień ci się oświadczę, a za dwa się z tobą ożenię. Jak to brzmi?- spytał szelmowsko.

- Nie wiem, jak brzmi, ale wygląda cudownie.- odparła szczęśliwa cmoknęła go w usta.- Powiemy ekipie?- zapytała miękko.

- No nie wiem…- udał, że się zastanawia.- W końcu nieźle nabroili, nie sądzisz?- przypomniał.

- Możliwe, ale dzięki temu jesteśmy teraz razem.- powiedziała znacząco.

- O tym nie pomyślałem!- przyznał, chichocząc.

- Cóż, Hudson…- zażartowała.- Nie każdy może być tak błyskotliwy, jak ja!- mrugnęła wesoło.

- To prawda, kochanie. To święta prawda!- potwierdził z nieskrywaną dumą. I pomyśleć, że ten ideał należał do niego.

- To jak? Powiemy im?- spytała raz jeszcze.

- A może po prostu zaprosimy ich na ślub?- zaproponował w zamian.

- Zabiliby nas za coś takiego. Sam widziałeś, jak zareagowali w biurze na nasze rzekome sekretne małżeństwo.- argumentowała.

- Tak, ale pomarzyć dobra rzecz, prawda?- roześmiał się zadowolony i Sue przewróciła oczami.

- Wracajmy do pracy, Jack.- stwierdziła.- Zanim się okaże, że noszę trojaczki!- zażartowała na wspomnienie plotki.

- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu.- wyszczerzył się znowu.- Im więcej, tym lepiej!

- Och Hudson, Hudson…- westchnęła blondynka.- Coś mi się zdaje, że czeka nas długa i poważna rozmowa!- stwierdziła.

- Nikt ci nie mówił, że gadanie jest przereklamowane?- mrugnął, prowadząc ją do wyjścia.

- A co? Masz inne pomysły?- spytała.

- Całe mnóstwo, ale to już na chwilę, gdy będziemy sami. Wtedy ci pokażę…- dorzucił kusząco.

- W takim razie, już się nie mogę doczekać!- roześmiała się analityczka.

- Ja też, skarbie. Ja też…- mruknął i oboje ruszyli ku wspólnemu jutru…

KONIEC

*Centers for Disease Control and Prevention


End file.
